Iris
by aku-no-hime
Summary: Joey gets hit by a car and runs away because of scars will his friends and Kaiba accept him for who he is now? S/J
1. Iris

Anh: Oi Minna-san!!!!!!! I'm back in blue with a story thats new!!! *does happy dance*  
  
Malik: . Well?  
  
Anh: Oh! ^_^;; I summon uh Marik? to say the disclaimer!!!  
  
*Marik appears* Marik: Aku No Hime doesn't own Yugioh!!!! Hey sexy...  
  
Malik: 0.o *blush*  
  
Anh: ^_^ Alrighty then, here's the key! I also dont own the song Iris! Fanks!!  
  
Key: ~*~ lyrics~*~; ' thinking'; "speaking" Thank you  
  
Aiko: *pushes button fic starts*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1- Iris  
  
Joey sat in his small apartment watching T.V. with his dad. "And todays new rave!! Duel disks!!  
  
Lets talk to the creater himself Seto Kaiba!!!!" The T.V. said. Joey's ears perked up. He soon saw   
  
the blue eyed boy appear on the small screen. "Feh, rich folks like that dont give a damn about   
  
people like us" Joey's father said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Joey agreed he said peeking at the blue eyed boy before looking down at his homework  
  
once more. Joey knew Kaiba didn't give a damn about him or his friends but Joey had this fetish for  
  
him for quite some time. 'But thats all it will ever be' Joey sighed finishing up his homework.  
  
"G'night dad," Joey said walking to his room. "Night boy," He heard his father mumble watching T.V.  
  
intensively. Joey turned the T.V. on in his room to the channel with his blue eyed beauty. He watched   
  
longingly.  
  
~*~ And I'd give up forever to touch you   
  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow ~*~  
  
Joey fell into a pool of darkness. He awoke the next morning to a foggy day. He glanced at his alarm   
  
clock and slammed the button to make it shut up. He grogily got out of bed shoved his clothes and stuffed  
  
shoes on his feet. He walked out the door grabbing his school bag with a peice of toast in his mouth.  
  
He ran down to the cross walk. He looked at the sign it said 'walk' He ran halfway across the crosswalk.  
  
Screech!!! Slam!!! 'Wha-? where am I?' Joey awoke two minutes later. He was laying on the street covered in  
  
his own blood."Mutt." Joey looked up and saw blue eyes. "Dont die mutt.." He saw that he was in Kaiba's arms.  
  
~*~ Your the closet to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I dont wanna go home right now ~*~  
  
"K-kaiba, dont tell my father" He choked out. Kaiba looked at obviously confused. Joey put his arm on the ground supporting  
  
himself as he got up. He glanced over the black limo with blood on the hood. He looked at Kaiba who was now   
  
helping Joey stand. Joey teared a little and wobbled away the pain was too much. And he's not letting anyone worry about him now.  
  
"Joey stop." Kaiba commanded. Joey stopped and turned around. "You sure you'll be okay?" He ask holding Joey in his arms  
  
once more. "I'll be fine promise me something..." Joey said barely above the faint winds. "What pup?.." Kaiba looked into his eyes.  
  
"Dont tell anyone....What happened...." Joey said touching his own face knowing all that he was going to be scarred for the   
  
rest of his life there and his body.  
  
~*~ And all I can taste is this moment  
  
  
  
And all I can breath is your life..~*~  
  
Joey handed his deck to Kaiba. "Put this in Yugi's desk without him knowing who did it..." Kaiba nodded and released  
  
his puppy. Joey wobbled off slowly into the forest of unbloomed cherry blossom trees. "I dont want you to leave pup"  
  
Kaiba whispered against his will.   
  
He watched until Joeys damaged figure disapear into the trees. Tears ran down Kaiba's face. 'I dont understand   
  
why is he leaving? He could live the same life as before...' Kaiba thought he climbed into the limo   
  
"To school," he commanded. The limo pulled away from the scene.  
  
~*~ And sooner or later it's over   
  
I just dont want to miss you tonight ~*~  
  
Joey sighed. ' I cant let Yugi see me like this it would break his heart' Joey thought.  
  
"I dont understand....why's Joey not in school?" Yugi said worriedly. Kaiba listened in. "Probably skipping  
  
again," Tristan said. "You're probbaly right" Yugi said. Kaiba knew it was all his fault he slipped the deck into   
  
Yugi's desk. He walked away. "What's this?" Yugi looked through thhe deck and a note fell out.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Yugi was puzzled. "For what?" Yugi whispered hoping someone would answer.   
  
Joey was missing for four months. He walked through domino looking at the ground. He bumped  
  
into someone. "Watch it-" Joey looked up. He met with blue eyes.  
  
~*~ And I dont want the world to see me   
  
'cause I dont think that they'd understand  
  
  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
  
  
I just want you to know I am ~*~  
  
"Joey?" Kaiba coughed out surprisingly. "Kaiba," Joey said in his all too familiar yankee accent.  
  
Kaiba hugged Joey which made Joey shocked. It felt like a love scene from a movie. Kaiba wanted to cry  
  
but no tears came.   
  
~*~ And you cant fight the tears that aint' coming   
  
or the moment of truth in your lies ~*~  
  
"Dont leave me again pup" Kaiba said, "The world around me and your friends is horrible and colapsing   
  
without you Joey" Joey looked up at him. "I cant let Yugi see me like this Kaiba he wouldn't understand."  
  
Kaiba frowned.  
  
~*~ And when everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'll bleed just to know you're alive ~*~   
  
"Joey!!!" Joey heard a voice he didn't want to here. "Yugi...Tristan...Tea...?" Joey said slowly. Yugi hugged Joey.  
  
"Joe- My Ra what happened to you!?" Yugi said. "Hahahahaa!!! look at Joey he's Mr. Scab!!" Tristan laughed soon  
  
Tea laughed with him.  
  
"...." The laughing continued. "SHUT UP!! I'VE HAD IT!!!!!" Yugi and Kaiba yelled in ussion. Yugi's fist slammed into Tea's  
  
face. And Kaiba's fist went into Tristan's face knocking him out cold. "You monster!!" Tea yelled and went to bash Yugi in  
  
the face with a small pocket knife then Yugi ducked and it stabbed Kaiba right in the stomach.  
  
Tea ran off. "Kaiba...You alright?" Joey asked while petting the small boy's pointy hairwho was now   
  
Clasped to Joey refusing to let go. " I'm a CEO I know better than to walk around without a bullet proof vest on"  
  
He said opening his shirt to reveal the dark blue vest. "mphmmhph" Yugi mumbled into Joey's side  
  
crying.  
  
~*~ And I dont want the world to see me   
  
'cause I dont think that they'd understand  
  
When everythings made to be broken  
  
  
  
i just want you to know who I am ~*~  
  
"What yugi?" Joey aasked. "Dont leave Joey i dont care about the way you look," Yugi pleaded. "Alright I wont Yug'" Joey said.  
  
"I'm going to go home and see my old man." Joey said. "Didn't you here? He commited suicide in your bedroom" Joey looked  
  
down. "I dont have a place to go then?" Joey said sadly. 'Why did you do it dad?' He thought.  
  
"Stay with me pup" Kaiba said lovingly. Joey looked up. "I dont think I should." Joey said. "Why not? I owe you.."   
  
"Alright I will..." Joey said the three walked into the sunset. Kaiba and Joey walked at least Yugi was still clasped to Joey   
  
forcing him to carry him.   
  
To Be Continued... (If ya wish it)  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Anh: Alrighty then tell me what ya think!!!!  
  
Malik: You really should write it out firts on paper stead' of doing it randomly...  
  
Anh: Shhh!!! you're not supposed to tell!!! *looks at reveiwers* ^_^;;;  
  
Aiko: Dont worry you dont have any reveiwers...  
  
Anh: ( Why you!!! *chases Aiko*  
  
Aiko: *running away*  
  
Malik: Please reveiw to end this 0.o Ack! chase...Run!!! *runs off*   
  
Bai Bai!!! 


	2. Faint

Anh: Ohayo!!! Sorry I haven't updated anything for such a long time with the exception of Iris!!!  
  
Malik: Yeah….And she's working on a story of me and Marik! ^_^  
  
Marik: I believe in miracles you sexy thang!!! *Dances up to malik*  
  
Anh: 0.o okay? Well anyways…..This is chappie 2 of Iris!!! Hope ya likes!!  
  
Aiko: The song is faint And uh…yeah same key as last time…  
  
Anh: Fanks Yami!!! ^____^ Now onto the fic!!!   
  
Caracal: *pushes button with paw*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 2- Faint  
  
Joey sat alone in Kaiba mansion in his 'room'. He looked around everything was new to him but it  
  
wasn't what he was used to. It was lonely Mokuba was at school. Kaiba was at School. Yugi was pryed off him and brought to school by Yami. Then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Joey asked into the phone. "This is him?" He said confused. "ok……? Bye?" Joey hung the phone up. 'Figures as soon as I think I'm free people from school call' Joey slid on his leather jacket fixed up his hair and walked to the stairs. Joey grabbed some of the money Kaiba left on the table next to the door last night.  
  
'He wont notice a couple dollars gone from his millions.' He thought quietly exiting the Kaiba Mansion to Domino high school. Feeling lonely walking alone.  
  
~*~ I am a little bit of loneliness   
  
A little bit disregard ~*~  
  
"Class we have a new student," The teacher started. The noise in the room grew with "I hope it's a boy" "I hope it's a cute girl" And "aww man". "Now now shush, I want you all to be kind to this student. He dropped out a while ago but now he's back.   
  
Yugi looked up from paper football he was playing with Yami. "I welcome Joey Wheeler to our class" she said happily opening the door. A blonde boy walked in staring down at the floor. "Sit wherever you like Hun," She said shuffling through random papers on here desk.   
  
Joey walked up the aisle of desks until he heard a voice. "Sit here Joey/Pup" Yugi and Kaiba said to him at the same time pointing to the empty seat between them. He sat down and looked up at Kaiba. "Eww!! He's ugly!" a girl said who was sitting behind Kaiba.   
  
~*~ Handful of complaints but I cant help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars ~*~   
  
Joey carefully looked around the room and spotted Malik his boyfriend. Malik looked at him then turned away. Joey frowned a little even though he was used to it. Kaiba glared at everyone being ever so protective of Joey. Duke smirked and walked up to Joey.   
  
"Well, well lookie here the scars on his face symbolize shame." Duke said in a-matter-of-factly way. "Duke. I will not put up with your shit anymore…"Joey said glaring evilly. He looked like a demon. Duke chuckled and flipped back his hair. "What's a weak mutt going to do?" Duke said conning on Joey. Then Joey lost it then.   
  
He pounced on top of duke and starting beating the shit out of Duke. "Oh my!" The teacher said watching. She didn't like Duke much herself so she enjoyed this while it lasted. Duke pulled out a knife and stabbed Joey in the side. Joey froze.   
  
Malik watched intensively. He liked Joey when he fought. Kaiba was being held back by eight different people. Joey pulled the knife out of his side, then he licked the blood off of it. He looked even more like a demon now.  
  
^*^*^  
  
He then turned into Inuyasha and killed Duke and took the shikon shard out of his forehead.   
  
Anh: Lol! Just Kidding…..what? *Malik, Aiko, and Caracal glared at her*  
  
^*^*^  
  
He took the knife and slid it across the class room floor. Then he did the sleep hold on Duke. Malik grinned but turned quickly when Joey looked up at him. "Son of a Bitch." Kaiba lost his temper fully and practically through everyone off of him then walked over to Joey.  
  
~*~ I am what I want you to want , what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do I cant convince you to just believe this is real ~*~  
  
"You okay?" Kaiba asked. Joey nodded lifted himself up and sat back in his desk. Yugi fainted when he saw the entire side of his white shirt covered in blood (His jacket fell off when Joey jumped at Duke). Joey acted like nothing happened.   
  
"My gosh!!! Marik!! Walk Joey over to the nurses office!!!" The teacher shouted not even paying attention to the unconscious Duke. Malik looked at his Yami. "No I don't feel like it make someone else do it." Marik said looking at Malik.  
  
"Do It now!!!" She demanded looming over Marik in a scary way. "Come on Joey" He said running out of the room Joey followed running and holding his side. Smash! The class turned their attention to Kaiba who's desk was broken. "What?" He snapped glaring. Yami picked Yugi up and walked quietly to the nurses office.  
  
Tristan sat in the dark corner mad as hell. He took out a list and wrote Joey's name on it under Joey's fathers name crossed out in blood. Tristan then stood up and picked up Duke and carried him lovingly to the nurses office. [1 &2]  
  
Malik left for no reason. He watched Joey through the window and his yami was leaned against the wall looking miffed.[3] Yami was petting Yugi's head and Tristan was glaring at Joey.   
  
~*~ So I let go watching you turn my back like I always do   
  
Face away and pretend that your not but I'll be here because you're all that I've got [4] ~*~  
  
Malik turned around and walked away. He walked five feet before he slammed into Kaiba's angry face.  
  
"Hello Kaiba," Malik said a little miffed. "What are you to Joey?" kaiba said seriously. "What are you to Joey you fool. You have no business interfering with his life or mine." Malik said shoving pass Kaiba.   
  
At lunch……  
  
"Malik?" Joey questioned standing in front of him. "Yes Joey?" Malik looking at Joey. Joey felt a twinge in his heart. "Do you still love me?" Joey asked. "…….I cant feel the same way I did before Joey you left without telling me." Malik said not breaking their eye contact. Joey touched scars nodded. "It's not because of your scars Joey don't think it is." Malik said.  
  
"To be honest your scars make you look sexier because you look like a demon." Malik said making Joey smile. "Friends?" Joey asked. "Friends." Malik agreed hugging Joey. Malik smiled and lead Joey to his and Marik's table. "Hello Joey" Marik said eyeing the two.  
  
"Hello!!!" he said hugging Marik off guard. Yugi and Yami sat down at the table too. "Joey!!" Yugi said happily clamping on to Joey yet again. Joey's eyes widened as Yugi and him fell over. "Pharoh get you lackey off Joey" Malik warned.  
  
~*~ I cant feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me  
  
I wont be ignored~*~ 


End file.
